She Once Was an Apple: A Drapple Fanfic
by Brittyinsane
Summary: Draco's alone in Malfoy Mansion... but with the help of a special potion, he's not alone for long.
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place the Summer between Draco's fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts._  
><em>I can't decide if I like the way this fanfic is going or not, but the idea came to me one night so I decided to give it a shot.<em>

_Please tell me what you think of it? It's not meant to be serious (I mean, come on, it's Drapple) and it's my first fanfic._

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy sat in the attic of Malfoy Manor. He was home alone and was rummaging through one of his father's trunks to pass the time. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was a very rich and powerful man in the Wizarding community, so of course he got many bribes. Lucius, however, referred to them as "gifts." Some of these gifts were rather odd and useless to him, so he would keep them in the attic. Draco found many of these gifts quite interesting and spent many a summer day looking around the attic. Once, when he was younger, he found a hair-styling hat that his father had received. Draco had enjoyed that one profusely.<strong>

**Today, however, it seemed his father hadn't gotten many new gifts while he was away at his fourth year at Hogwarts. At least, he didn't see anything new. Draco sighed and closed the trunk. As he went to stand up, he stumbled, knocking into an old bookshelf. Coughing from the dust (no one had cleaned up here since Harry Potter tricked his father into freeing their house elf) Draco spotted something he had not noticed before.**

**An old book. Very old, in fact. It must have been under the bookshelf, Draco though. It looked as though it was missing some pages. The cover was faded and torn, most of the title was impossible to make out. Draco could make out the word "Transfiguration," though. He was instantly reminded of his transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. This didn't look like a book she would ever assign in class.**

**Draco opened the book randomly. What he saw surprised him. A potion to produce a human life. Was that even possible? He knew he shouldn't, but he was curious and no one would be home for a few days. His father had very important business to tend to and his mother was with him. He folded down the corner of the page and made his way out of the attic.**

**After locating his mother's old cauldron, Draco walked to the kitchen. He wondered if they had everything he's need, but his mother kept the house well stocked with potions ingredients. After about an hour, his potion was hanging above a small fire and gently bubbling. Draco knew this potion would be a piece of Caldron cake. After all, he was Professor Snape's favorite student. The potion would need to be heated for 10 hours. This annoyed Draco, he hated waiting. Patience was for Hufflepuffs, he though. He didn't want to ruin the potion, though, so he decided to have some of the dinner his mother left him and head to bed.**

**The next morning Draco got up. It was almost time for the potion to be completed. Even though he was barely able to sleep the night before, he was excited. He stirred the potion exactly 13 times, just like the book said, and it changed colors from black, to dark green and finally to the bright, grass green that the book described. Draco looked around for something to test this potion on and spied a Granny Smith apple on the kitchen table. He was saving this for a snack, but this is more exciting. He took the cauldron from above the fire, and carried it to the table. He had to submerge the object he wished to turn human, according to the book. The apple made a PLOP as it hit the potion, but it didn't float like it would in water.**

**Suddenly, Draco was nervous. What if this really did work? Would the human have clothes? Of course not, you aren't born in clothes. But was this like being born? Would it be an infant? His thoughts were interrupted by the potion bubbling right out of the cauldron and all over the table.**

**"Merlin's beard!" Draco yelled. This was a bad idea, he thought as he ran to find something to clean it up. He couldn't use magic outside of school and with his parents gone, the trace would know it was him. He found an old towel and ran back to the kitchen. When he got there, however, the potion was gone. Confused, he looked around and to his surprise he saw a young woman. A _naked_ young woman. He couldn't help himself, he stared. Could she have been the apple? Couldn't be, but why else would a naked stranger be in his house? Her hair was the very same dark brown as the apple's stem and her skin was as pale as the apple's flesh. He shouldn't be starring at her like this, she's completely nude. He knew he should be more freaked out by this, but he wasn't. Maybe it was because she was so beautiful and innocent looking.**

**"Oh, um, would you like to put this on?" he said, holding out the towel. The girl walked forward and grabbed the towel. After she wrapped it around herself, she looked Draco in the eye. Her eyes were brighter green than he'd ever seen natural eyes be. They were the same color as the apple's skin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next few days past quickly. Draco could hardly believe his parents would be back the next day. As weird as it was at first, be started feeling comfortable around Apple. (That's what he called her, was there any other name fitting?) Of course, Draco probably felt much more comfortable because she was now wearing some old robes of his, not just a towel. The robes were too small for him and were a bit raggedy, as they were a few years old, but at least they were small enough to fit her. Draco offered to buy her new robes ("Mum had a tab at Twilfit and Tattings, she'll never notice a few extra galleons.") but Apple declined. She wasn't like Pansy Parkinson, Draco noticed. If he had offered to buy Pansy new robes, he knew she would insist on the best and most expensive ones she could find.**

**Those first days, Draco and Apple looked through the Transfiguration book. They found a footnote on the same page as the Potion to Produce Human Life. It explained that with the potion, the new life would be aged roughly to the same age of the potion's maker. As well, it would give the new life the ability to speak the maker's native language.**

**"That potion is amazing. I wonder if it also made you pureblood, do you think?"**

**"Of course not, Draco. While I am a witch, blood status is only who your parents are. I have no parents. Physically purebloods are no different from muggleborns... or even muggles, really."**

**"I suppose," Apple is definitely not like Pansy, Draco thought. But maybe that was a good thing?**

**The next day Draco was starting to get nervous. How could he explain this to his parents? Should he tell the truth? No, of course not. Lies were the way to go in this case.**

**"Okay, Apple. My parents can't know you were, well, an apple."**

**"Don't think they'll understand?"**

**"Precisely. They aren't as... understanding as I am. Anyway, we'll take the Floo network to Diagon Alley. They also won't understand the shape of your robes, so please let me buy you some new ones. Then you can hang out in the Leaky Cauldron while I ask my parents if I can have a friend come over. After that, we'll have to figure out where you'll be staying, since you can't stay here once my parents get home. Don't worry, we'll find-"**

**Draco was interrupted by an owl flying in the open window. The owl flew straight to Apple and dropped a letter. It was from Hogwarts!**

**"Dad told me once that any magical person could be accepted at Hogwarts and Durmstrang is much more exclusive. Well, I guess he's right."**


End file.
